Moonlit Tears
by TheNaruFreak
Summary: THIS FIC WILL SHORTLY BE REMOVED. IT WILL BE BACK UP AT A LATER DATE ONCE I HAVE COMPLETED IT.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: My first fanfic XD reviews welcome.. good or bad. Be warned my spelling and grammar are not the best around. This fic is rated M for language, violence and some sexual content [possible yaoi (boyXboy) later on] so if you dont like, dont read. ENJOY. Oh and any helpful hints to as future directons in the story would be appriciated. NOW ENJOY XD.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.

_MOONLIT TEARS_

_Prologue: Your Going Down._

_Tap, tap, tap. _

_I glanced up from my drunken haze to gaze up at the intruder. He tried to slink past me, staying in the shadows but the alcohol I've drunk has somehow heightened my senses so I step quickly in front of him blocking of his escape. He keeps his head bowed and tries to step past so I shove him roughly against the wall. A whimper escapes through his lips as I force his face up to look at me. As his eyes slowly look up to mine I take in the mop of blonde hair and fox like whiskers. Rage surged through my body as it clicked who I had stopped. An evil smirk crossed my face as those blue eyes meet mine and showed the distrust and fear his face and body fought so hard to hide. As I slowly lifted my hand to hit the boy I snarled_

"_oh your gonna get it tonight, fox freak"_

_As I brought my hand down his eyes flashed a dangerous red then back to fearful blue. The blue dulled almost as if he was shutting down, preparing for the coming pain. My fist smashed into his face. The silence was deafening as I flung his body to the floor and watched as he connected with the cold unforgiving alleyway. Not a sound escaped his lips as he looked lifelessly down at the now broken arm. The rage inside me flared up as I saw how unaffected he was. I yanked him up by the broken arm only to smash him back down into the concrete. And still he was silent. Something inside of me snapped and I lost control. I started beating him, kicking him while snarling a stream of abuse._

"_fox freak, brat, idiot, you-good-for-nothing bastard"_

_Not once did anything more than a quiet moan barely load enough for me to hear escape his lips. I slammed his head against the wall and his eyes finally slid closed as he slumped to the floor. My anger spent I slowly walked away sparing no last glance to the near dead kid I'd just left on the floor. It wasn't like that Naruto Uzumaki deserved anything other than what he got. Stupid, arrogant, little bastard._

_The pain shuddered through my body as my attacker smashed my head against the wall for the last time before walking away. My body slumped against the floor as I felt the familiar blackness slowly creep up on me._

'_**Why didn't you let me take over, kit. I could have saved you from this'**_

_I half-heartedly listened to the Kyuubi's soothing voice. I knew I couldn't let her take over, as much as I wanted to. She new this as well but it didn't stop her worrying. We both new if I ever laid a finger on one of these villagers, even in self defence, I would be killed. At the moment that didn't seem to bad as I attempted to rise. I wouldn't want someone else to find me and repeat my most recent beating. I sank back down to the floor as pain nearly forced me into the blackness. I let out a groan louder than the ones during the beating._

'_**Careful kit, someone is close, they might hear you'**_

_My eyes snapped open as I heard the unmistakable footsteps of an approaching male. I tried to scramble up ignoring the pain searing thorough my body as the footsteps neared. I took an unsteady step forward and came crashing back down, slipping into the dark abyss. The last conscious thing I heard was the steady growl of the Kyuubi…_


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N: WOOOO the first chapter to moonlit tears XD ughhh i wrote this in the early hours of the moring so its proberly really bad. ahh well. please review ... good or bad. Once again my spelling and grammer are not the best so if you see anything wrong tell me and i'l change it XD NOW, ENJOY_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters *sobs* though actualy its good i dont, otherwise it wouldnt be no where near as good XD_

_MOONLIT TEARS._

_Chapter 1: Sex and Drugs_

_Kakashi slowly started walking through Konoha, listening to the sound of sex and drugs in the air. He barely noticed the couple up against the wall. The pervert in him would have stopped and looked on for a bit, but not tonight. Tonight he'd broken up with his long-term boyfriend, Iruka Umino. He'd given everything to that man of course that was the reason Iruka had dumped him._

_*flashback*_

'_I'm sorry Kakashi I just cant do this anymore, you give me so much its suffocating' Iruka sighed_

'_But I'd give anything for you, please don't leave me, I love you' Kakashi pleaded back. He knew he couldn't go on with out Iruka. He was his whole life. The reason he made it back from each mission. It would kill him to never see Iruka again, the way he was always cranky in the morning, the look of contentment after a night of love making. The small little things he never got tired of seeing. That was what kept him whole, what kept him from taking his life._

'_I'm sorry, truly I am, but its over' Iruka said with such a finality in his tone that Kakashi could only stare and hope it was a nightmare. This wasn't the Iruka he was used to. He must have been dreaming. He must have._

_*end flashback*_

_A lone tear slid down Kakashi's face as he remembered that it would be the last night he would ever live with Iruka. A groan broke through the fog swirling through Kakashi's head. He glanced up unable to leave someone who might be hurt even in his less than stable state. Kakashi started walking towards the ally where the noise had come from. His head slowly poked round the corner in time to see a blonde boy no older than 10 crash to the ground with a deafening thud. Kakashi rushed to his side and carefully turned the unconscious boy over. His breath caught when he recognised those fox whiskers marking the now deathly pale skin. Naruto Uzumaki. And there was only on way he could have got injuries like this. It meant the villagers were back to beating him again. Or maybe they'd never stopped. Kakashi hadn't seen the boy around in ages, he just assumed like everyone else that someone was looking after him. Kakashi shook his head to clear the thoughts running through his mind. He scooped the young boy into his arms his eyes widening as he took in the almost non-existent weight of the 7 year-old and severity of the damage to the slender frame. He quickly set of for his now to be empty apartment, his break up with Iruka totally forgotten. _

_Back at home Kakashi laid the boy on his bed and stripped him down to his boxers, gasping at the extent of his injuries, he rushed of get the first aid box and soon came sprinting back. He gave the boy another quick once over, fully seeing his injuries. The multiple breaks in his arms and possibly his ribs from the bruising surrounding them. The shallow cuts littered carelessly across him torso and lower limbs made by a finger ring or broken glass. The bruises scattered across his whole body, some in the shape of fists or boots. Kakashi nearly let out a sob when he realised what this boy had to go through. What tortures he has to endure. It was on this night that Kakashi vowed to never let him go through this again. To never have to be alone. To look after young Naruto Uzumaki..._

**AN; Im sooo sorry its taking so long for the next chapter to be up. im having problems deciding how to write up. im not sure if i should do a 10 years later and include flashbacks or carry on writing for a bit longer with naruto this age or what. im soo confuseddd. any helpful hints on how you would like it to be wrote would be appreciated XD LOVE YALLL**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N; OMG im sorryyyyy. i know i took ages to write this but its better late than never .. right... anywho hope you enjoy the chap - its longer than the others :D LOL I FINALY HAVE THE CHAP UP SAUCEE-KAYY! :D. ENJOY my darling readers :D_

_WARNING: This chap contains very very mild yaoi (boyXboy) im not sure if i need to warn about that so i thought i should do it just to be safe. ya know what they say - safe sex is happy sex :D_

_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto - if i did you would know as it would be ALL yaoi :D What can i say .. i just love it :D_

_MOONLIT TEARS  
CHAP 2: 10 years later_

_Naruto sighed. This class was really dragging on and he couldn't wait to see Sasuke. He glanced up at the clock wondering what time this lesson was going to end when the bell suddenly rang. Naruto jumped out of his seat and was half way to the door before his English professor, Iruka-sensei asked him to wait behind. He busied himself with repacking his bag more carefully, waiting for the class to slowly leave. Naruto turned as the last person closed the door behind them. _

_"Naruto.." Iruka started speaking before Naruto cut across with a sharp sentence that stopped Iruka in his tracks_

_"Just give him up sensei. He's got over you. Maybe its time you did the same thing" Naruto's cerulean blue eyes peirced Iruka's sad brown ones. Its has been 10 years since Iruka broke up with Kakashi. 10 years since Kakashi took in young Naruto. How the time seemed to fly by when there's someone to care for you. Things were much better than before. Naruto thought back to the night Kakashi found him. He could remeber it clearly.._

_*flashback - Naruto's POV*_

_My head throbbed. And that light coming in through the window was killing my eyes, wait window, since when did I have a window? I opened my eyes slowly blinking rapidly against the glaring light. A voice shifted through my swirling headache,_

"_oh so your awake then"_

_I shot out of the bed I was on, racing to the far side of the room furthest away from that voice. Crap, I was on the opposite side to the window. I felt the fear show on my face so I quickly set my muscles in a expressionless mask. I studied the man before me. His crazy grey hair, that mask covering most of his face and the headband pulled down over one of his eyes. He was standing just inside of the doorway, one hand behind his head with a half amused half calculating look on his face, well just his eye really. I flinched away from that direct gaze and forced my face up into that stupid grin. His eyes narrowed._

"_k-ka-Kakashi-sensei. What am I doing here" I said, wincing when the ache in my throat increased. "how did I get here, last thing I remember was being in ..the ..alley" My voice faltered as i realised he would know. I blocked the pain and hurt as the memories came flooding back. I glanced down at my injuries and was shocked to see them attended to. Was this some kind of joke. Why was he doing this? Is he going to demand some sort of payment? If so how the hell was I going to pay it. No doubt it would lead to another beating.._

"_Naruto do you mind telling me what is going on. How did you come to be unconscious on the alley floor covered in injuries?"_

_I nearly jumped when I heard Kakashi address me by my actual name instead of just that Uzumaki kid or fox freak. Wait was Kakashi asking me what happened to me. Like he actually cared? _

"_**Kit, be careful. This could be another sick joke"**_

_The kyuubi's warning rang through my mind bringing me back down to earth. Of course no one would ever care about me, why would they? I was obviously just some freak show to them. Hell, maybe I was better of giving them what they wanted. I mean it wasn't as if I have anything to live for anyway_

"_**Kit, don't you dare start thinking like this, you have me, even if I'm the one who got you into all this. I'm sorry kit."**_

_I sighed, then remembered it had been over half a minute and I hadn't replied to Kakashi's question_

"_Umm .. Uhhhh … well you see.." Shit, how the hell was I going to explain this. Its not like I wanted his sympathy. I needed a way out of this. A way to stop his pity. I plastered that stupid grin on my face again doing anything to keep the real me from the famous copy nin. I doubt I would survive a beating from him._

"_Give it up Naruto, I've seen your face, you cant hide behind that mask anymore"_

_Fuck. _

_'Awhhh crap, kyuubi what do we do now.' I thought to the fox curled up in my head. 'should I carry on pretending, I mean, either way were in for a beating'_

"_**why not, kit. Its his funeral. If he wants to see, show him"**_

_I steadied my self with a deep breath and let the 'mask' slip from my face. I studied Kakashi's reaction, shocked when I couldn't see any hate or disgust. And the near inaudible gasp? Did this mean he wasn't going to beat me?_

_*end flashback*_

_Naruto stiffled a laugh. It all seemed so silly now, of course Kakashi was never going to beat him. He glanced up at Iruka who was staring at the floor obviously immersed in memories._

_"Iruka..." Said peson snapped his head up when Naruto's voice drifted through his thoughts. "I'l mention to Kakashi that you asked after him. Im not promising anything though" Naruto spoke quietly not entirely sure if he was doing the right thing. Iruka looked gratefully at Naruto and talked in the same quiet voice_

_"Thank you Naruto .. You can leave for lunch now." As Naruto walked off Iruka and Kakashi were forgotten as Sasuke flooded his thoughts._

_-_-_-_-_ NARUTO'S POV -_-_-_-__

_I walked as fast as possible towards the luch hall eager to see Sasuke. My heart leapt as i saw him casually leaning against the wall dressed in dark skinnies, a skillet tshirt and a black hoody. His hair was spiked in its usual style and his eyes were lined with thin black eyeliner. He looked up sowly, pushing of the wall and sauntering over to me placing a brief but sweet kiss on my lips. I sighed and watched him slowly walk towards the canteen already knowing that i would follow. I stumbled after him towards the group i should have never fitted in with. The populars. The hot populars._

{PAGE BREAK}

SOOOOO, how was it .. i know it wasnt that long and i took ageeeees to get it up but i have a plan now .. sorta. updates might still be slow as i am just back to school and have yet to complete homework from the last 6weeks of let alone this one *sigh* i will do it one day .. LOL anywho leave a review .. good or bad or about anything you want this story to contain .. ya never know i might decided to add it in ANDD i give credit :D

LOVE YALL

TheNaruFreak -out.


	4. Chapter 4

AN; sorry peoples but I'm taking this fic down until I fully complete it. It will be back up eventually and if you want me to send you the link once it is leave me a pm. Thanks to all who reviewed and liked this fic, I will get it back up. Sorry.

THENARUFREAK


End file.
